Sarah's Choice
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. Ten years after running the Labyrinth and saving Toby, Sara Williams is getting ready to marry, but she doesn't know the Goblin King will stop at nothing to win her heart and make her his. My first Labyrinth fic.
1. Information and Prologue

**Information**

I found on wikipedia that the Henson Company named Sarah's stepmother Irene so that is what name I'm calling her. I don't own any of the characters from the movie. I haven't read the manga _Return to Labyrinth_ so I don't know if any of my own creations are in the manga. Thanks for reading. I wanted to make this like a PG-13 movie so there is is sexual content but it's as for now in only one chapter, but may be in more.

* * *

**Thank Yous**

Thanks for all of the reviews. Please keep them coming. I'm trying to write this while working on English essays for school. Of course this is more fun.

* * *

**Prologue**

He sat on his throne with one leg an arm. His subjects surround him; not noticing their king was preoccupied. In his hand, he held a crystal orb. Inside he could see his one true love in a wedding gown, but it wasn't for their wedding. She was going to marry another. As he watched her twirl around in the gown, his heart dropped more. Ten years. Ten years since he had touched her. Ten years since she had defeated him and turned away his offer of eternal love. And now she was marring a fool who did not deserve her. Slowly a plan came into his mind. What if he could get her to return to the Labyrinth and him? What if he could make her realize she was his and he hers? A little came to his mismatched eyes. "I haven't lost you yet, Sarah."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sarah Williams sat beside the open window in the living room of her two-bedroom apartment. Looking out she could see the storm clouds gathering, dark and angry as they rolled closer to her. She glanced down at her engagement ring. The wedding was only a few weeks away, but she wasn't happy. For some reason she could only think of one person and that wasn't Jason. Someone she hadn't thought of since she was fifth teen was coming into her dreams. Jareth, the Goblin King. Sarah hadn't thought of him since the day after her adventure in his maze. She began to wonder why he was showing up in her dreams. It always seemed she was running after him and yelling his name, but he wouldn't stop.

Glancing at the clock behind her, Sarah smiled. Toby would soon be at her front door. It had been almost six months since she had seen her little brother. At least he could come visit her. Sarah moved away from the window as a white barn owl landed on the tree outside. Sarah walked into the small kitchen and began to pour herself some tea when a knock came at the door. She ran to the door and opened it. "Toby! You're early." Sarah moved so her brother could get in. After getting all of his bags in, he looked around. "Mom wanted me here early. I think her and dad just wanted me gone for the week." Sarah showed Toby to the guestroom. Neither one noticed the barn owl fly into the living room.

While Sarah helped Toby to unpack, the barn owl transformed into a man with mismatched eyes. He looked around the room. Nothing reminded him of the fifth teen year old Sarah. No fairy tales could be seen. He moved toward the television. Hearing the two mortals leaving the other room, he moved back to the center of the room.

Toby and Sarah came out of the guestroom laughing until Sarah looked into the living room. "You?!" Jareth looked at Sarah and smiled. "Yes, me. Hello, Sarah." Toby looked back and forth at his sister and the strange but familiar man. "Sarah, who the heck is he?" Sarah looked at Toby and then back at Jareth. "Toby, go down to the corner shop and get some sugar. I'm out." She gave him a ten and pushed him out the door. After shutting the door, she leaned against the door. Slowly breathing in and out, Sarah relaxed a bit. Why was he affecting her? He didn't when she was fifth teen. Slowly Sarah turned to face him. He stood facing her without the smile, but there was a light in his eyes she hadn't noticed before.

As Sarah had turned to face him, Jareth smiled to himself. Now they were alone. No one could stop him, but he would have to wait for Toby to come back. For his plan to work Sarah would have to come with him and she wouldn't leave Toby behind on his own. He watched as she went into the kitchen. Sarah drank some of her tea and looked at him. "What do you want?" Jareth walked toward her. "What? No hello. Come now, Sarah." Sarah glanced down. "Answer the question." Jareth stood across the counter from her bending down so he could see her under the upper cabinets. "Hoggle has gone missing. I thought you would like to that." Sarah looked up at him. "What?!" She turned away from him. "Are you looking for him? Or are you just coming to tell me and not do anything?" Jareth smiled to himself his plan was working. "I thought you could help me. I was thinking he is just hiding from me that if you came he might return." Sarah glanced at him. Why would Hoggle hide from Jareth? Last time she had talked to him. He had told her the Goblin King wasn't as cruel as he had been before. "I'll come, but we have to wait for Toby to get back and then we need to pack." She watched, as he stood straight. "I can wait, Sarah."

When Toby returned, he saw his sister had repacked his stuff and had packed a bag for her and the strange man was standing beside the kitchen door. "Sarah, where are we going?" Sarah turned to face Toby. "We're going somewhere we've been to before, but you don't remember. A friend of mine is missing and we're going to help looking for him." Tobies looked at the man and then back at his sister. "All right." Sarah took the sugar from Toby and put in the kitchen. When Sarah came into the living room, Toby had his bag in his hands. She walked over and picked up her bag and looked at Jareth. "We're ready." Jareth smiled to himself. He walked to the window. Using his magic he transported the three of them inside his castle. As two of his servants showed the mortals to their rooms, Jareth went into his throne room. It was empty of goblins. Sitting on his throne, he smiled. His plan had worked. Sarah was in his castle. He now had two weeks to change her mind about him and prove to her who she really loved


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah sat looking out the window of the room the servant had taken her to. The room looked like it bellowed to a princess and it wasn't meant to be given to a guest. The walls were covered with light green wallpaper. The large four-poster bed was draped in dark green. Almost everything in the room was a shade a green. Just like her eyes. Outside she could see the labyrinth surrounding her. It looked much the same as it had on hill outside the wall where she had begun her last journey here. She glanced over her shoulder as the woman servant who had shown her to her room put away her things. Sarah had tried to help but the old woman had told that it was her job.

When the servant woman finished, she came over to Sarah. "I've finished. If you need anything just ask for me. I am Aurea. Also if you wish to wear something beside what you have, Milady, there are gowns in the other wardrobe." Sarah looked at her. "Thank you, Aurea. I don't need anything at the moment. But I do have a question?" The old woman looked at Sarah. "I will answer what I can, Milady." Sarah rose off the seat by the window. "Why was I given this room?" Aurea looked at Sarah and smiled. "Because the King said so." The old woman giggled as she walked out of the room.

Alone in the room, Sarah walked slowly to the wardrobe Aurea had not done to. She opened it. A white-silver gown shined like a diamond among gowns of green, blue, and black. Slowly she walked backwards. That cursed dress. The dress from when Jareth had tried to make her forget about rescuing Toby. The dress she had worn as he had twirled her around a dance floor. Sarah closed the doors and left the room to look for Toby.

Toby stood in his room. The servant who had shown him to his room had left. He sat on his bed hoping his sister would show up soon. This place scared him, but it seemed familiar. As he got up to look out the window, Jareth walked in. He looked Toby up and down and smiled. "You've grown, Toby. The last time I saw you were a little thing." Toby watched as Jareth sat on the bed as he sat down in the only chair in the room. "What are you talking about?" Jareth smiled. "You're sister never told you about me? Nor about your little adventure here?" Toby watched as Jareth made a crystal orb appear. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Jareth juggled the crystal orb. "I'll show you."

Sarah stood in the empty throne room. No goblins in sight. She sat down in Jareth's throne to rest and think. As she looked toward a window, Jareth walked into the room. He leaned against the doorway and watched her sitting in his throne. The Goblin Craftsmen were already working on her throne, but he liked the idea of her sitting in his. Finally Sarah glanced at the doorway and notice Jareth. She flew out of the chair and stood against the opposite wall as he walked in. Jareth hide his smile as he watched her push herself against the wall. He could see the fear in her eyes. He relaxed and smiled. "Sarah, I'm not going to bite you. If I had mind you sitting there I would have said something sooner." Sarah came closer to him. "Where's Toby?" Jareth sat on his throne. "He's in his room. He just learned how much his sister loves him." Sarah stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?" "I told him the tale of how his sister gave up her dreams to save him from me. Now, Sarah, why didn't you tell him?" Sarah stood in shock. "You had no right to tell him." Jareth rose from his seat in anger. "No right, Sarah. I took care of him for thirteen hours. I didn't hurt him and beside, Sarah, he remembered me." Sarah hung her head. "Sorry. I'm just protective of him since…" Jareth reached for her and took her hand in his. "Sarah, he deserved to know how much you have up for him." Sarah looked up him with tears in her eyes and took her hand from his. "We need to start searching for Hoggle." Sarah walked out the throne room leaving Jareth to control his emotions.

Outside in the Goblin City, Sarah walked around. The city was different then the last time she had walked in it. No soldiers were matching ready to attack her. As she walked along, a dwarf goblin began to run after her. "SARAH!!" Turning around, Sarah saw her dear friend, Hoggle coming after her. "Hoggle!" She bent down and hugged when he reached her. "Hoggle, you're all right. Jareth said you were missing." Hoggle looked at her puzzled. "Missing? I haven't been missing. I've been with him most of the time." Sarah stood up and looked down at him. "So he lied to get me to come here." Hoggle looked up at her. "Sarah, don't. You broke his heart when you refused him. He hasn't stopped watching you. Sometimes he lets us watch you." Sarah bent down. "Hoggle, can you gather the others? You can meet Toby." Hoggle smiled. "Of course, I know I shouldn't say this, Sarah, but go easy on Jareth. He isn't the same." Hoggle watched as Sarah head back toward the castle. Once she was inside he ran off to find the others.

Jareth sat in the same window that he had watched Sarah as she entered the city for the fist time. He had watched Sarah as she walked in the city and as she talked to Hoggle. Now she knew. Although she knew the truth, she wouldn't be returning to the Aboveground. He watched as she walked toward the castle. Yes, he had tricked her again to get her to return, but he wouldn't allow her to leave again. As he returned to the throne room, Sarah stood waiting for him.

Sarah looked him up from his riding boots to the top of his hair. "You lied to me." Jareth walked past her and sat on his throne. She turned to face him. "And if I did?" Sarah walked toward him. Her body filled with rage. "I have one question. Why?" Jareth looked at her. "I wanted you here, Sarah." Sarah stood in front of him again. "I'm getting married in a few weeks. Now send us back." Jareth rose from his throne and looked Sarah in the eyes. "You'll stay where you are, Sarah. I'll return Toby, but your staying." Sarah turned and began to walk out. As she reached the doorway, she turned to face him. "Hoggle kept saying you've changed, but you haven't you're still the same." Sarah walked out. Jareth sat back on his throne. Now he had done it. She was angry with him, but Hoggle had put in a good word for him. He now only need Sarah to see had changed and to show her she loved him like he knew. If she didn't why was there a painting of him in her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason Thomas stood talking to the Police officer. His fiancée was missing. No one had seen or heard from her in over a week. Their wedding was getting closer, but it didn't make sense to run with her little brother. The apartment looked like she had just stepped out for a moment. There wasn't a note. Her lease wasn't up for two months. So where was she? He'd called her parents, but they didn't seem to care that their children were missing. Jason watched as the cops left the apartment and walked into her room. Over the bed was that painting. The painting she called "The Goblin King". He looked at the eyes of the figure on the painting. The painting he wanted her to throw away or move it. He sat on the bed and looked at the door. "Sarah, where are you?"

* * *

Sarah sat on the lounge in her room. Hoggle stood in front of her. "Sarah, please?" Sarah looked past him to Sir Didymus and Ludo in the hallway. Sir Didymus hung his head. Sarah rose from her seat and walked toward the window. Hoggle followed her with saddest in his eyes. "Sarah, please come down to dinner. I know he ticked you, but …" Sarah turned around to face her friend. "Tricked me! Hoggle, I'm getting married in less than a month and he won't let me leave!" Hoggle glanced back at Sir Didymus. Sir Didymus came to stand beside Hoggle. "Milady, please. I know you have no reason to trust him, but he begged us to talk to you." Sarah looked up at Ludo. "He begged? I'd believe it if I saw it." Hoggle glanced at the ground and then at his friends. "Sarah, he's asking. He isn't telling you have to eat with him. I've told you he has changed." Sarah smiled at her friends. "I'll think about it, Hoggle."

As her friends left, Toby walked into the room. He watched as his sister turned away from him and looked out the window at the labyrinth. As Sarah looked out, he walked to her side. "Sarah?" She glanced over at him. "Toby, I should have been the one to tell you. Not him." Toby took his sister's hand as tears filled her eyes. "Sarah, don't beat yourself up about it. I can't blame you for not telling me. Beside I wouldn't have believed you. I would have thought you were just telling me another story." Sarah turned and hugged him. "How did you get so smart?" Toby looked up at her smiling. "I have a smart sister." The two of them stood looking out over the labyrinth.

* * *

The king was happy. Well, he had her here again. Now his plan to court her and make her see she loved him and not H-I-M. Jareth looked in the mirror in his bedchamber and his attire. It didn't look as outlandish as the things he had wore in front of Sarah before. Simple and clean. He wondered what Sarah would be wearing. He could still see her in the beautiful white and sliver gown she had worn ten years ago. Would she turn away from him again or would she turn to him? "Sarah." He glanced at the clock on the wall. Dinner was in thirty minutes. After ordering the servants to be sure Toby was feed and watched over, he had come returned to his chambers to dress. Also he had them hide all of the clothing she had brought with her. The only things left in the bedchamber were the gowns he had made for her. As he finished, he checked himself again before heading to the Dining hall.

* * *

Sarah stood in her room looking in horror at the wardrobe where her clothes had been for the last week. Nothing of hers was left in the room well except her underwear and what she was wearing. Everything was gone. As she looked around the room, Aurea walked in. "Milady, what is wrong?" Sarah glanced up at her as she looked over the bed. "My clothes are missing!" Aurea went toward the wardrobe filled with gowns. "The king requested that they all be cleaned for you. I'm sorry. Here why don't you wear one of these?" As she opened the doors, Sarah stood up ready to protest, but when she looked past her there was no white and silver dress staring at her. The gown was gone and in its place was a beautiful simple emerald green gown. Aurea took it out and laid it on the bed. Sarah rubbed a figure over the velvet of the gown. "I don't know how to put this on." Aurea looked up at her as she bent down and took a pair of shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe. "Milady, to help you dress is part of my job." Aurea rose and faced Sarah. "I don't know how to help you get of those, but I will help you get the gown on, Milady."

Sarah undressed and allowed Aurea to help her into the gown. She held her breath as Aurea tied the back closed. After sitting at the vanity, Sarah watched as Aurea brushed and piled her hair on her head. Curls fell down making her look like a princess. While she put on the shoes Aurea had gotten out, Aurea went into the hall. When she returned in her hands was a box. Aurea placed it on the tabletop and opened it. Sarah looked down at the jewelry. It glistened in the candlelight and the setting sun's light. Gold, silver, and green. Diamonds and emeralds looked up at her. Aurea picked up a silver necklace and placed it around Sarah's neck. Coming out of her daze, Sarah touched Aurea's hands. "I can't wear these." Aurea looked at her in the mirror and smiled.

She patted Sarah on the shoulders and walked out still smiling. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. She looked simply beautiful. But why would Aurea want her to look like a princess? She was just Sarah or was she anymore? Not since that night ten years ago had she felt like this. If only the gown was white and not green. Slowly she rose and headed toward the door. As she made her way down to the Dinning hall, Sarah could swear she heard a song she heard ten years ago. A song of everlasting love and devotion to her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Toby sat in his room with Hoggle. He listened as Hoggle told him how he and Sarah had met and their journey through the labyrinth. "You were working for Jareth?" Hoggle looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "He's my king. Sarah's my friend. It's a hard place to be. I have to obey him, but I don't want to hurt her. At least she forgave me." Toby looked at the dwarf goblin. He could see why Sarah was friends with him. As Hoggle got to the part where Sarah left the group to face Jareth alone, Toby got up. "Hoggle, why did I have to eat in my room? What's going on?" Hoggle looked up at the mortal boy. "Did he tell you everything?" Toby looked down at him. "What do you mean?" "Did he tell how your sister was able to get to sent here in the first place?" Toby looked up. "No." Hoggle swallowed. "Jareth fell in love with your sister and he gave her powers. If she wishes for something it happens." Toby looked at Hoggle. "He fell in love with Sarah when she was fifth teen?!" Hoggle looked down. "He still is. That why she's here he's trying to make her change her mind about him." Toby stood up and walked toward the door. "That's why I'm up here. He's down there trying to seduce my sister! And you're letting him!" Hoggle stood up and race to the door. He beat Toby. "I'm not helping nor letting him. Toby, he wants her to stay here and be his queen. Just like before only now he is trying to court her not trick her. Can you least let him try?" Toby looked down at the worried face. "I'll let him try, but I won't let him hurt my sister. She gave up too much for me to let her get hurt."

* * *

Sitting across from her once enemy felt odd. This was the man who had stolen her baby brother, but at the same time he had asked her to stay with him. Now here she was sitting across from him in an emerald gown and trying to be polite. She listened as he told her about the last girl to do what she had done and when the thirteen hours were up how he sent her and her little sister home even though the older one had not solved the labyrinth. Sarah sat eating her meal in silence.

Jareth sat across from her. Finale. Sarah looked like she had been listening. Why had he told her about Jane? He wanted to show her he wasn't the same he was ten years ago. She looked like a queen. His queen. He watched as she pushed the food around her plate. "Sarah." She looked up at him. He could tell she was bored, but was trying to be polite. Jareth got out of his seat. Sarah watched as he walked around to her side. She looked up at him. Jareth looked down at her. "Come with me. I have something I want to show you." He helped Sarah out of her seat and led her out of the room.

Sarah followed him down a flight of stairs and down a hallway. It felt like a maze. Finally they stood in front of a door. Jareth pulled a key from his coat pocket. He used it to open the door and turned to her. "No one has been in here except for me." He moved and let her pass him. Jareth followed her out of the door. He stood against the door and watched Sarah.

Sarah looked around her. She stood inside a beautiful garden. Roses surrounded her. Red, white, and pink. This didn't add up. Why would he have a rose garden? She turned to face the door. Jareth leaned against the wall watching her. She walked toward him watching his every move.

Jareth watched as Sarah twirled about the garden looking at the roses. A smile had crept up her face, but when she looked at him it disappeared. Now she was walking toward him and he had no plan what to do next. When she stopped in front of him, Jareth looked into her eyes. What should he say to her? What would make her stay?

Sarah watched as he stood away from the wall. He stood in front of her looking down at her. "What is this?" He looked at her and smiled. "It's a garden, Sarah." Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Of course it's a garden. I'm not stupid. I mean why do you have one?" Jareth took her hand and led her to a bench. The two of them sat down as he released her. Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes. Jareth smiled and turned his head. "This was my mother's garden. The goblins aren't allowed here. I take care of the garden on my own." Sarah looked around him. "It's beautiful." Jareth turned back to face Sarah. "You're the first person I've ever allowed in here. My mother only allowed family in here. I've kept the rule the same since she…" Sarah touched his arm. "I'm sorry." Jareth looked at her and smiled. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting in the warm water, Sarah watched Aurea put things away. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Her and Jareth had talked for hours, but not really about anything. He wasn't the same. There wasn't any tricks or illusions. But she was marrying Jason in a few weeks. So why was he the only person she was thinking about him and not her fiancé? Sarah sat up and opened her eyes. Aurea was gone. She had left Sarah a nightgown on the bed. Sarah dunked her head under the water. She opened her eyes as she came up. After a few more moments, Sarah got out and dried herself off with a towel before getting into the nightgown.

Sarah sat down in front of the mirror on the vanity. As she began to brush her hair, Sarah mind wandered. Ever since she had started dating Jason a year ago, she had dreams of him. He had haunted her every waking moment and in her dreams. She had painted the painting in hopes the dreams would stop, but it only made things worse. It had made her feel as if he was always watching over her. Sarah shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. "Think about Jason not him. He's not the guy you're marring in a few weeks."

Jareth sat in his bedchamber looking at his empty bed. The dark green and brown covered bed didn't call him to rest. His mind was on Sarah. Was she thinking of him or her fiancé? He held a crystal orb in his right hand. The orb remained motionless in his grip. He leaned back in the armchair and closed his eyes. Just to be near her again made him feel alive again. The darkness of his room surrounded him as he rose. He walked to the window and opened the drapes. Jareth looked out at the labyrinth. It surrounded him his whole life, but it wasn't a prison. It wasn't a tool to earn a woman's love. It was something to protect his kingdom and Sarah if she stayed. He closed the drapes and laid down on the bed. Looking up at the canopy above, Jareth closed his eyes. He had reached her, but would it be enough.

* * *

Sarah sat on the bench in the garden with Ambrosius. She followed Jareth's rule of no goblins. Since Sir Didymus was helping Hoggle with something, she had taken Ambrosius and come to the "Secret Garden." Her clothes had yet to return so today she sat on the ground in a light blue every dress. It was light and if wasn't that bad compared to the evening gowns. Ambrosius ran around as Sarah watched. She'd asked around the castle, but no one had seen Jareth for a few days. Sarah tried to push him out of her mind. Jason had to be worried. Her dad and step mom wouldn't be worried about her and Toby missing. His mom barely paid attention to him. She had all but raised Toby herself. Sarah looked at the doorway and saw Hoggle standing there. She stood up and went toward him. "Hoggle, what are you doing here?" He looked at Sarah. "Something has happened, Sarah. We need you're help." Sarah walked over to him. "What is it? How did you know about this place?" Hoggle looked up at her, as she got nearer. "I've always known about it. I'm not allowed past the doorway. It's not Toby. It's Jareth. He's returned, but he's unconscious. They're taking him to his bedchamber." Sarah looked down at him. "Where's his room?" Hoggle glanced down. "His chambers are the ones to the right of yours, Sarah." She watched as Hoggle began to walk away from her. He was right beside her the whole time.

Sarah stood at the entrance to Jareth's room. Goblins ran in and out. An older one came out and looked at her and smiled. "He'll be fine." He walked away. Sarah walked inside and stopped. Around her the room spun, it was her room just without all the feminine touches she had added. She walked over to Hoggle who sat on a stool looking at Jareth. Sarah stood beside him and then looked at the Goblin King. He looked like a corpse. His skin was white and his hair didn't look like his. Sarah sat on the bed. Hoggle watched as Sarah touched Jareth's un-gloved hand. Slowly he got up and walked out leaving Sarah alone with him. Sarah sat there for hours waiting for him to wake up. She ate her dinner in his rooms. All the servants and goblins stayed away. The only improvement was he was looking better, but he hadn't woken up.

Slowly he awoke. He didn't know where he was. Jareth felt something on his brow. He could hear someone singing. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first he realized he was in his bedchamber. Then he looked to see who was beside the bed. Sarah looked back at him with drowsy eyes. She had stayed with him. He tried to sit up, but stopped when the pain came. He laid back down and looked at Sarah. Sarah got out of the chair and walked out the door. Jareth laid there thinking and smiling to himself. Sarah did care about him. He heard a sound outside the door and hided his smile, but instead of Sarah returning it was the Healer Goblin.

Sarah sat on her bed. He had finally woken up. He'd smiled at her when he saw her. The Healer Goblin had chased her out when he had woken. "You need your rest, Milady. I will come and get you personally if anything changes." Now she sat in her nightgown trying to figure out her feelings. She hadn't thought about Jason in two days. Her only thoughts had been about Jareth. Jareth. Sarah ran the name in her mind. She hadn't called him that before. Sarah laid back and looked up at the canopy above her. She only called him the Goblin King or him. But calling him Jareth at least in her mind felt right. Besides he needed someone now. The fact her wedding was weeks away didn't cross her mind as she fell asleep. Only a handsome dark king with mismatched eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jareth sat up in bed. He listened as Toby told him yet another story about Sarah. "And then the flour exploded and we were covered in it. My mom wasn't too happy, but me and Sarah had a lot of fun." Toby was good. Jareth could almost see Sarah covered in flour except it wasn't her little brother with her. Toby sat on the armchair going on with his story. Not noticing his sister coming in with Jareth's lunch. Jareth glance over at Sarah as she shook her head. "I think that's enough. Hoggle has something you can do." Toby got up and walked out waving goodbye to Jareth. Sarah placed the tray on the bed and took Toby's seat. Jareth ate his meal in silence as Sarah read from a book. Just be able to watch her without a crystal was not enough. He wanted her to touch him again, but since he had woken up she had stayed in that chair. If she would only seat on the edge of the bed. He didn't mind the fact he had been attacked as long as Sarah was beside him taking care of him.

Sarah sat in the armchair reading her book glancing up every so often to watch Jareth. She'd been saying his name in her mind for a week. The Healer Goblin had told her to keep him in bed till tomorrow. He hadn't complained at all for the last week. Jareth did as she told him. Sarah glanced at him. He was reading a book. Looking down at her book, she realized she'd been reading the same paragraph for half an hour. Sarah got up and went out the door. She looked around and saw Aurea coming up the stairs.

Jareth put his book down. He'd ask Hoggle to get it so he could pretend to be reading. When Sarah wasn't looking at him, he was watching her. Why had she left? At least tomorrow he could get out of this bed. Hearing a sound near the door, he turned to see Aurea to walk in. She smiled at him and took Sarah's place in the chair. He glanced back at the door. "Where's Sarah?" Aurea smiled and shook her head. "She needed a break. Beside I thought you would prefer me to a goblin." Jareth smiled at his old nanny. "Of course."

* * *

Robert and Irene Williams stood in the police station. Irene was demanding why no one was looking for her son. Neither said a word about Sarah. Robert glanced at Jason. He had introduced him to Sarah. Their wedding wasn't that far. Sarah would come back and Toby with her. He didn't know that the Goblin King knew his real reasons for trying to get Sarah to marry Jason. Three left and met at the Williams's home.

The three sat in the kitchen. Irene poured the men a drink. Jason took a slip of his drink and looked at Robert. "Why did she run? It doesn't make sense. You said she wouldn't change her mind." Robert looked at him. Why was he trying to make his daughter marry this man? He wasn't worthy to even touch Sarah's shoes. Could he sit there and let her marry someone she didn't love?

* * *

Sarah stood outside the castle beside the grand entrance. She watched as the Goblin City around her lived. Lately she'd been spending as little time inside the castle as she could. It was easy since no one needed her to do what she wanted. Aurea had told her not to leave the city. "You may have solved it once, but it will change and make it harder for you if you enter it again." As she stood watching the city around her, Jareth walked out.

He'd been looking for her. After looking everywhere he could think in the castle, he had found Aurea and asked her. He watched as she looked around her. She hadn't noticed him yet. He walked toward her. Today her hair was pulled back and she wore a dark green everyday dress. Beautiful. He smiled. To him she was always beautiful. As he neared her, she noticed him. Sarah moved away from the wall and faced him. Jareth stopped a foot from her. She looked at him and he at her. "You want something?" He smiled. "I came to thank you." Sarah walked past him and turned to face him before entering the castle. "You're welcome, Jareth." She ran up the stairs and into the castle. Did she just call him by his name? He knew she had said his name in her sleep, but to hear her say it to him face to face made him smile. "Almost there, Sarah? Now you only need to realize who you love?" He followed her back into the castle.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah raced to her room and shut the door behind her. Breathing hard, she locked to door behind her. She laid down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. Why had she said it? Yes she had been calling him by his name in her mind, but to say it out loud. To him. She looked up at the canopy. Sarah didn't know the date anymore. So her wedding day may have come and gone. She closed her eyes. Jason. Did she love him or was she only marring him to get her father to notice her? Things had changed when Irene had come into the picture. She took control over ever thing. Oh, she pretended to care about Sarah and Toby. She hardly left anything for Toby to eat when she and their father went out. Toby. Toby liked it here, but they couldn't stay. They belonged… Did she really belong there or …?

Jareth sat in his throne surrounded by goblins. Around him they chatted and celebrated while he sat looking at a blank crystal. She'd run away to think. Hopefully she didn't regret calling him by his name. He glanced up as Toby came in. Toby stood in the doorway looking at the scene in front of him. Jareth rose out of his throne and walked to him. "Toby, I need to talk to you." Toby and Jareth walked out of the throne room and down to the garden.

Toby sat on the ground while Jareth sat on the bench. Toby played with a blade of grass. "I don't know." Jareth looked down at the young mortal. "Toby, do you trust Jason?" Toby looked up at him. "No. There's something about him. I don't like him, but I don't think it's my place to tell Sarah." Jareth placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell her, Toby. She'll listen. Just don't tell her I'm the one who told you to." Toby smiled. "Thanks. I wish Sarah liked you. I prefer you Jason." Jareth smiled at him. "Me, too."

* * *

Sarah and Jareth sat in the dining Hall alone. Again. This time he sat beside her not across from her. Sarah kept her eyes on her plate and ate her meal. Why had she agreed to this? Toby. He'd come into her saying Jareth wanted to thank her properly and told her dinner would be at six. She entered the Dining hall to find it lit in candles and set with places side by side. Jareth had helped her into her seat. She needed to be alone to figure out her feelings about him.

Jareth sat beside her in quiet. Sarah hadn't said a word except for thank you when he'd helped her into her chair. He wanted her to say something. She was the light in his darkness and he was losing her. Was she thinking about Jason? Her Home? Or was she thinking about him? He glanced at her. She looked bored. The food on her plate was almost gone, but it looked like she was just pushing it around. He smiled. "Sarah." She looked at him. Her eyes were filled with turmoil.

Hearing him say her name made her skin tingle. Hopefully her eyes weren't telling him anything. She looked away from him. "Yes." Her voice sounded shaken. She'd been thinking things in her room she had best leave alone. They were fantasies. That was all. They wouldn't come true. This place wasn't for her. He wasn't …. He didn't love… Jareth reached for her hand. She looked into his mismatched eyes. There were the answers to her thoughts. In his eyes she saw them all, now she only had to discover her own answers to the same questions.

* * *

Sarah stood in the empty throne room. No goblins in sight. Much like the first time she had seen it. Jareth was dealing with something inside the labyrinth. At least that was what Hoggle had told her. Alone. Yet she could feel him. He wasn't too far way, but she wanted him with her. With her? Sarah looked around her. No one in sight. Did she just think that? She wanted him with her. He'd been hurt before so why didn't he stay in the castle? Sarah walked out of the throne room and on to a balcony overlooking the Goblin City. She looked out over the city and the labyrinth. She felt so alone. All of her friends were busy and Toby was with Jareth. Toby seemed to like him. He didn't hang around with Jason. It was like he couldn't stand him. Sarah leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "Come back home, Jareth."

Jareth stood under Sarah's balcony smiling. She had said "home". As if this castle and what surrounded her was her home not the Aboveground. He walked inside the castle. His and Toby's mission had been successful. Each knew Jason's real self. He wasn't what Sarah thought, but both agreed not to tell anyone. Now to deal with the fact his queen had just asked him to come home. He stopped by the throne room. No goblins. Hmmm. Normally they filled the room. As he turned to leave the room, Sarah walked in. He stood watching her. Should he tell her or should he not?

Sarah stood looking at Jareth. There he was. Safe and home. Home? Her apartment wasn't home. The house she grew up in wasn't home. This was home. The Underground. She watched as he walked to her. She closed her eyes and opened them hoping to hide any of her feelings. He stood in front of her. Jareth took her right hand into his and pulled her closer. With his right hand he grabbed her chin. "Sarah." As he leaned forward, Sarah closed her eyes. When his lips touched hers, Sarah's legs went numb. Jareth caught her without ending the kiss before she fell. The ground seemed to be moving. Sarah sweared she heard a song. The song. The song that had haunted her dreams. The song he had sung to her ten years ago. He pulled away, but didn't let her go. As each looked into the others eyes, Sarah knew. This was it. No one else. "Jareth? Sarah?" Both turned to see Hoggle standing watching them. Sarah pushed Jareth away and walked out leaving Jareth with a problem.

Damn, Hoggle. If he hadn't shown up, Sarah and he could have… Now he would have to wait. At the least the dwarf hadn't said anything. Sometimes tights weren't the smartest thing. He paced in his room while Aurea looked for a pair of pants. With Sarah around pants made more sense. She did fight him. She'd let him kiss her. He closed his eyes as Aurea came in with a pair of black pants. "These will work. The seamstress is working on some more. About time you grew out those." Jareth watched as she walked out. She was right. He needed to dress with Sarah in mind now. No more outlandish clothes. No more tights. Simple. Like Sarah. His Sarah. His queen.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sarah sat looking at herself in her mirror. Slowly she reached her fingers to her lips. It had been hours since the kiss, but she could still feel it. Aurea had come and gone. She glanced at the bed behind her. Her mind raced with images. No one affected her like him. No one had her thinking these thoughts. She blushed. Running the brush through her hair one last time, Sarah looked at herself. Jason didn't make her feel like this and she was supposed to be marring him in two weeks. Two weeks. Did she still want to marry him? She hadn't really thought of him since she had come here. Sighing, she rose and pulled back the covers of her bed. It could wait till morning. She needed her sleep. Before she climbed under the covers, a knock came at her door. Grabbing the robe off the back of the vanity chair, Sarah headed toward the door.

Standing outside her door, was a torture. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. He should wait till morning. As he turned to leave, Sarah opened the door. He turned to face her. Jareth watched as Sarah walked out and looked at him. She looked at him. Her eyes a mixture. He walked toward her. "I need to talk to you." She nodded and walked back into her room. He followed her. She sat on her bed while he stood in front of her. Jareth looked into her eyes as she looked at him. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hand into his. "Sarah, I'm sorry about…" His head lowered. He couldn't say it. He wasn't sorry. He felt Sarah's other hand reach under his chin. As she tilted his head up to look at her, Sarah smiled. "You're not sorry. I know that. I could have stopped it." She leaned down and kissed him. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and pushed her into the mattress. This was right. If she didn't choose him at least he would have this night in her arms.

* * *

Slowly Sarah woke up. She could hear the sound of a heat beating under her ear. Opening her eyes, she saw Jareth's sleeping face. His face was more relaxed in sleep. He looked younger than normal, too. Now she was sure. She didn't love Jason. She never did. But did Jareth love her or was he just using her? When she tried to get up, Sarah found Jareth had his arm around her. As she tried to move it so she could get dress, Jareth opened his eyes.

Lying with Sarah in his arms. How long had he dreamed of this? He felt her move. She was trying to get up. He opened his eyes to find her trying to move his arm. "Morning." Sarah looked at him and smiled. "Morning." He moved his arm so she could get up. Watching Sarah grab her nightgown off the floor and slipping it on, Jareth laid back down and closed his eyes. He didn't want to get up yet. She was his. No one else would have her. He had his queen. Opening his eyes, he watched as Sarah put on a dark blue everyday dress. Sarah faced the wardrobe and got out her shoes. She sat in the vanity chair as she put them on. Jareth sat up and swung his legs out from under the covers.

As he dressed, Sarah left the room. She walked down to the throne room. Hoggle stood inside with Toby. Sarah walked toward them. Hoggle looked over his shoulder at her and chased Toby off. He turned to face her. Sarah looked down at her friend and smiled. He didn't smile back. Sarah kneeled down. "Hoggle, what's wrong?" Hoggle looked into his friend's eyes. She looked the same, but she wasn't anymore. Now she was the Queen of the Goblins even if she didn't know. "I don't know to be happy or sad?" Sarah tilted her head. "What are you talking about?" Hoggle took her hand into his. "Ask Jareth. He'll tell you. He should have told you earlier." Hoggle walked away. Sarah rose and decided to find out what was going on. All the goblins were bowing to her as she past them. Something was wrong. But why did it all feel right?

Jareth stood in his bedchamber. He'd put on the pants he had on the night before and walked into his chambers. Now dressed in clean clothing, he would go look for Sarah. She didn't know things had changed. She wasn't Sarah Williams anymore. She was his queen. As he smiled to himself in his mirror, Sarah walked. He glanced at her reflection. "Yes, Sarah." He turned to face her. Her hair still tumbled down her back. She walked to him. "What is going on?" When she reached him, Jareth took her into his arms. "Don't worry it's something bad. The goblins are just showing you respect." Sarah looked up at him. "But why?" Jareth kissed the top of her head. "You're their queen, Sarah. Don't subject normally bow down to royal in your world."

Sarah pushed him away. "What?" She moved back toward the door. She was his queen because of last night. Oh, my lord Hoggle knew. Everyone knew. He hadn't told her. Tears began to fill her eyes. "You should have told me." Sarah looked at him. His head hung down. "Sarah." She turned and ran. As she raced out of the castle, Toby came walking up to her. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Sarah looked at her little brother. "We're leaving." Sarah grabbed Toby's hand. "SARAH! WAIT!!" She could hear Jareth yelling, but it didn't matter. He didn't love her. Sarah looked around her. "I wish we were in my apartment." Jareth made outside the castle to watch Sarah and Toby vanished. He'd lost her. If he had only told her first. He hung his head as Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo came up to him. Hoggle walked closer to him worried. "Your Majesty?" Jareth looked at the dwarf. "No matter what I do I can't change who I am. I didn't tell her when I should have." Hoggle looked at his friends. "Don't give up." Jareth looked to the sky. "Her wedding to Jason is in a week Hoggle. I don't think I can change her mind." He walked back into the castle. Alone. He would be alone forever. "Sarah, I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sarah sat in the bedroom of her apartment. The walls bare. The drapes gone. The painting in the trash. Everything gone. No personality. Just a colorless room. As soon as Toby and her had returned, she'd ripped down everything and painted the walls white. Now the room was a white void. No sign of him here. Sarah walked out of her room and into the living room. No sign of him there. No more would he haunt her. No more. Sarah glanced at her wedding gown hanging on the door of the closet. After fixing her room, she had changed it. No longer did it look like that dress. Now it was slender. Toby hadn't talked to her since they'd return. He couldn't understand why they'd left. Now he had to listen to his mother going on about wasting money and time looking for them.

Sitting on the sofa, Sarah glanced out her balcony doors. No barn owls sat on the railing. She'd expected him to show up, but he had not. Forget him. He tricked you remember. First he lied about Hoggle and then… Sarah shook her head. She rose and went into the kitchen. After pouring herself some tea, She glanced at the clock on the stove. 1:30 soon she had to leave for an appointment. Only three days. Three days. But Sarah couldn't think about Jason when Jareth kept coming into her mind. Shaking her head she put her glass in the sink and left the apartment. Not noticing the white barn owl sitting on the railing. Begging her to open the door and let him in.

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne surrounded by his subjects. His heart so low he though it would fall out of his body. She was going to marry him. He'd lost her. As he watched her leave her apartment he caught sight of the gown. Gone was the one like the gown ten years ago. He glanced up at Hoggle. Hoggle stood looking around him. Why was he there? He couldn't be thinking he'd allow him to leave. If Sarah didn't want the Underground then she wouldn't. "What is it, Hoggle?" Hoggle walked up to the king. He smiled. "Your majesty, you should have told her." Jareth rose and walked out of the throne room. Hoggle followed him. When they reached the entrance to the castle, Jareth stopped and turned to face his tormentor. "I know I should have, but I didn't. I say I've changed, but then I …" He hung his head. "I've lost her, Hoggle." Hoggle walked up to him. "Talk to her. You can ask Toby to wish us to the wedding. You can talk to her. Don't give up." Jareth looked at the little dwarf. Was this the same Hoggle who once coward before him? "Why are you helping me?" Hoggle looked around him. "Because I talked to Toby. He said the only time he has seen his sister truly happy has been with you. She loves you. Even I can see it." Jareth smiled. Hoggle was on his side and so it appeared was Toby. "I'll see if I can reach him. It might work. Hopefully I can talk to her."

* * *

Toby stood in his room looking at himself in his tux. Why was she marrying the jerk? She was in love with Jareth and even he knew it. Sarah didn't look at him like Jareth. He'd read enough fairy tales to know real love. Glancing at his reflection again, Toby stopped. There in the mirror was Jareth. Toby sat down hard on the floor. "Damn. Jareth, what…?!" Jareth looked at him. "Toby, I need your help." Toby smiled. "I'll do what I can."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sarah stood in a room in the back of the church. All of her bridesmaids had helped her to dress. Now they stood in the door waiting for everything to start. The slender gown fell at her hips. As she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help to notice the pain in her eyes. Quickly she glanced away. Her friend Cassie looked at her. "Are you ok?" Sarah smiled at her. "I'm fine. I'm just getting emotional." Sarah looked out the window. Now she only had a few minutes left. Soon it would be over. Or would it? Could she really forget him?

* * *

Toby met Hoggle and Jareth at the back door of the church. Jareth wore clothing he had hoped would look normal to a mortal. Slowly they crept along to where Sarah was. Toby looked back at them. "I've got this." He held up a hand. "It should make them leave. Hopefully Sarah won't and then you go in and talk." Jareth and Hoggle nodded. The door to the room opened. Irene walked out and went opposite the trio. Toby opened the door and threw in his surprise. Smoke filled the room. All the bridesmaids came running, but before Sarah could leave Jareth ran in and closed the door. All the bridesmaids fled outside not noticing Toby and Hoggle smiling. Now it was up to the two in the room if there would be a wedding.

* * *

The smoke began to disappear. Sarah looked around her. In the gloom of the smoke, two eyes came into her view. Mismatched. She moved back toward the wall. What did he want? Or was she just seeing him? When he touched her hand, she knew. "What are you doing here?" He came closer and smiled. "We need to talk." Sarah pulled her hand away. "We don't have anything to talk about." He hung his head. "Sarah, I'm sorry." She looked at him. He truly was this time. "Sarah, I meant to tell you, but…" Slowly Sarah began to remember. He'd started to tell her something when she'd kissed him starting him off again. It was her fault he hadn't been able to tell her. "Jareth." He looked at her and smiled. Slowly he got down on one knee and took her left hand. He took off Jason's ring and threw it across the room. "I should have done this first. Sarah, would you be my wife and queen?" Sarah closed her eyes. Could she marry Jason when in her heart she knew she was Jareth's? As she opened her eyes, a sound came at the door. Looking around her quickly, Sarah smiled. "Yes." Jareth stood up and took Sarah into his arms. As they came together in a kiss, Irene and the bridesmaids opened the door.

* * *

Toby and Hoggle ran when they noticed Irene and the bridesmaids returning. Hiding around a corner, they watched them open the door. Irene started screaming. None of Sarah's friends said a word. Slowly they back around the corner. Toby turned around and came face to face with his father. "Uhmmm, hi, Dad." Robert looked at his son and his odd friend. "What is going on?" Toby looked at him and smiled. "I just saved my sister from marring a jerk." Robert looked down at his son. "What are you talking about?" Suddenly he could hear his wife screaming for him. As he rounded the corner, Toby and Hoggle ran away laughing. Sarah could deal with their father as well as her stepmother.

* * *

Jareth looked at Sarah and smiled. He turned to face the women who were entering. All of Sarah's friends stood in shock. Cassie pointed at finger at him. "It's you!" Looking back at Sarah, He smiled at her. "Care to explain how they know who I am?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "I painted a painting of you when I was eighteen. Everyone of them has seen it." Irene came and stood to the right of Sarah. "What's going on? You're getting married in two minutes." Sarah looked at Jareth. "No, I'm not." Irene turned and began yelling for her husband. Robert walked in and froze. There beside Sarah was the man from her painting. Robert moved beside his wife. "What is it, Irene?" Jareth moved beside Sarah. Now he had to deal with her family. He knew Toby was on his side, but would anyone else?

Sarah stood beside the man she loved. Now she had to tell everyone the wedding was off. But there would be one, just with another groom. She looked at Jareth and then at the others. "I'm not marrying Jason." Cassie looked around her and smiled. "Great. He's a pig. He tried to pick me up last week. He's a jerk." Sarah stood with her mouth opened. Then her father came toward her. "Sarah, I was coming to tell you don't marry him. He cheated on you. I found out, but he made me believe…" Sarah moved and hugged her dad. "It's ok." Looking back at Jareth, she smiled. "I found him. I just had to grow up."

Irene looked around her in shock. Her plan doing down in flames. Sarah wasn't going to marry Jason! Well, she would be damned if she let her marry this…this man. "I won't hear of it. You'll marry Jason. I've put too much into this wedding." Robert moved away from his daughter. "Shut up, Irene. Let Sarah be herself and not what you want her to be. She's her mother's daughter. She's not yours." Irene stood in shock at her husband. As she stormed out, Toby and Hoggle came walking in. Toby looked at his father and sister. "I think we should tell Dad, Sarah. If you're going to marry Jareth, he should know." Sarah looked at her brother and smiled. "You're right."


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jareth stood over looking the labyrinth. He stood watching a young girl run the labyrinth. Instead of yelling in fear, she laughed as something new came up. Two minutes. He looked at his clock. She had two minutes. With a minute left, the girl with dark hair came running into the Goblin City. Breathing hard, she looked up at him and smiled. "How I do, Daddy?" He smiled down at his daughter. "You won." She laughed and ran past him toward the castle. Following her, he glanced up. Sarah stood on the balcony watching them. His life was perfect. No more children ran the labyrinth except his own. No one needed to fear him. And he had his wife and family. What else could he want? Some sleep. These children of his were so like their mother he had to learn to fake sleep to get some rest and to be able to rule the kingdom, but he always had time for Sarah. Because without her his world would fall down.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I've come up with another story. I might write, but I may come back to this one and work on it. We'll see.


End file.
